Integrated circuits are becoming increasingly difficult to test and debug as their circuit dimensions decrease and their complexity increases. As an example, an embedded memory within a programmable logic device (e.g., a field programmable gate array or a complex programmable logic device) may be difficult to test and debug as the technology shrinks, because of the inability to probe internal signal values due to the small dimensions and the large number of metal layers. As a result, there is a need for techniques for determining critical internal signal values (e.g., during testing) and/or providing external signals as input signals to certain internal nodes (e.g., input signals to a memory) to facilitate testing and debugging operations.